


Happy Anniversary

by LiloLoveAngel



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiloLoveAngel/pseuds/LiloLoveAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ed misses their anniversary due to being in hospital, he finds a way to make it up to Lila in the best way possible.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Chapter 23 from Angel's Will Fly on wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

~~ Lila's POV ~~

I walked down the street towards mine and Ed’s apartment; grocery bags in hand as I round the corner. Ed was gonna be home soon after being in the hospital for a few weeks. I wanted to make sure I had fresh food in the cupboards instead of all the rotten stuff I’ve had to throw out because I wasn’t eating much. I was nearly at the apartment when I spotted Harry’s land rover sat out on the curb.

“But his been at the hospital ever since Ed was admitted; what is he doing here?” I muttered to myself as I walked up to the front door.  
Just as I reached for the handle the door opened and Harry walked out; nearly walking into me.

“Holy mother of cheeses…” Harry muttered; holding his heart as he shut the door.

“Harry, what are you doing here?” I asked as I went to move him out the way.

“IT’S A SECRET! YOU CAN’T GO IN THERE!” Harry shouted as he moved me back away from the door.

“But I have to put the groceries away!” I argued.

“Let me take them inside and you wait right here! No moving from that spot no matter what happens. Unless the world starts burning down and zombies are ravishing the streets for brains!” Harry rushed as he took the bags from my hands and quickly zipped inside; shutting the door before I could even get a peek inside.

I frowned and turned around to pace; walking one way and then the other and doing that all again whilst I waited for Harry to come back. I was deep in thought when a large hand landed on my shoulder.

“Sugar honey ice tea!” I yelped; turning around to face the owner of the hand. Harry was grinning like a maniac as he held my hand in his and dragged me towards his rover.

“Harry! What are you doing?” I demanded as he opened the door for me.

“It’s a secret, now get in the car. We have somewhere to be for 2 and a bit hours.” Harry stated; shutting my door and running around to the other side.

“And that would be where?” I asked as he climbed up into the driver’s seat.

“The One Direction meet and greet!” Louis cheered.

I screamed and turned to look in the back seat. There was Louis, Niall and Liam all sat there grinning and laughing like idiots. I glared at them and faced the front of the car.

“Since when were they in here?” I questioned; crossing my arms and glaring out the front window.

“We were always in here. You were just too busy worrying to take any notice that we were pulling faces at you.” Niall stated.

“Well, I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking that there was gonna be other people in the car besides Harry and I!” I cried out; turning in my seat to pout at them.

“Hey Hazza, does she know?” Liam asked; changing the subject.

“No, she doesn’t now shush up about it and get out the car. We’re here.” Harry said; turning the car off and jumping out.

I huffed and unbuckled myself; hoping out and shutting the door. I followed the boys inside and waited as they were re-dressed and made up. Suddenly, Lou came over to; make up at the ready in one hand and clothes in the other. 

"Umm what are you doing?" I asked her; watching her carefully. 

"Nothing bad I swear it! Just some clothes and make up because you’re going to be part of the meet and greet! Everyone wants to meet Harry's best friend’s girlfriend!" She stated as she thrusted the clothes into my hands and pointed to the screen so I could get changed.  
Huffing in agreement; I grabbed the clothes from her hands and walked behind the screen. I stripped of down to my underwear and pulled on the bright blue skinny jeans; pulling the black skin right shirt. I walked out and got a round of wild whistles. I went to look in the mirror but saw it was covered. 

"Why is the mirror covered?" I asked as I looked at the boys.

"It was all Louis' idea!" Zayn said; snitching him out. 

"Oi you snitch! I don't want her to see what she looks like yet!" Louis all but whined.

"Aww Zayn you made him upset. It's ok Louis, you haven't ruined anything." I told him as I faced Lou.  
She grinned and pulled me into a chair.

"Keep your eyes shut until I say so, alright?" Lou asked. 

"Fine." I huffed; closing my eyes and relaxing into the chair.  
I jumped when I felt her cold hands on my face; spreading something across it. I sat there for what felt like hours; having to open and close my eyes when told. Finally everything stopped and gasps of breath were taken as I stood up and opened my eyes for the thousandth time today. 

"Can I look now?" I asked hopefully. 

"Just put these on. Then you can look." Niall murmured as he handed me some small heels and a woman's varsity jacket.

I took the shoes and placed them on the floor; slipping my feet into them as I slid the jacket on. I looked at the boys and Liam motioned for a turn. I spun and then gave them a pointed look. Harry grinned as he stood up and pulled the cloth of the mirror. A gasp slipped from my lips as I saw what they had done to me. I had pink eye shadow on; sort of like a smoky eye. I had a nude lipstick on that had a hint of pink in it. My hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and was curled slightly at the end.

“This is amazing." I gasped; looking closer at the makeup. 

The boys chuckled and pulled me into a hug each. They pulled away and pulled me towards the door. Louis slipped a bandana over my eyes carefully; making sure not to smudge my makeup.

“Why do I need one of these?” I asked sceptically as I felt one of the boys grab my hand.

“Because you do now come on.” Harry murmured; dragging me away from the boys who were screaming ‘good luck’s and so on so forth down the hallway after us.

A door dragged open and a gush of wind came through it; making me pull my jacket tighter around my skinny body. Harry and I hurried over to his car where he opened the door for me and buckled me in.

“I thought you had a meet and greet to go too!” I stated as I heard his door shut.

“But I have to get you somewhere else so I get to miss some of it. This is far more important at the moment.” Harry mumbled again.

“What’s wrong Haz?” I asked him; turning in my seat.

“You’re facing the door…” He chuckled.

Huffing; I turned around and asked him what was wrong again.

“I’m just thinking.” He mused.

“About?”

“What was it like for you back then? You know as an apprentice of Cupid and stuff like that.” Harry asked.

“It was ok I guess. It was fun to see things that no one else could. You know, seeing people fall in love and meeting their true partners. It was the cutest thing.” I explained.

“But didn’t it make you sad that you couldn’t be in love?” Harry questioned.

“Kind of.” I murmured.

The rest of the ride was silent, both of us with weights on our minds. Soon enough the car came to a halt and Harry’s car door opened then slammed shut. My door opened and I felt a pair of cold, familiar pair of hands grabbed mine and helped me out of the car after they had unbuckled my belt. The owner of the hands led me up a path and through a door that shut quietly behind us.

“I missed you babe.” Ed whispered in my ear as he undid the bandana.

I gasped and turned around only to see Ed stood behind me grinning like a maniac. I smiled; a tear slipping from my eye as I jumped into his open arms. I grabbed his face between my hands as I wrapped my legs around his waist; kissing him fiercely. I pulled away and just rested my forehead against his.

“I missed you baby.” He whispered as he pecked my lips.

“I missed you too babe.” I whispered back.

Ed placed me back down on my feet and grabbed my hand; leading me into our little dining room/kitchen. There were tall blue candles lit and on the table there was a lasagne dish. I turned and looked back at him; the grin stilled plastered on my face and the tears still falling from my eyes.

“It’s beautiful babe.” I told him; giving him a peck on the lip.

“I have something else in store later but this is to make up for missing our anniversary. Have I told you how much I love you?” Ed asked as he pulled my chair out for me.  
I took a seat as I replied cheekily; 

“Not today I don’t think.”

“Well guess what Lila. I love you so much!” Ed grinned as he sat down across from me.

“You cheeseball, I love !” I giggled; placing my hand out on the table for him to grab.

He grabbed my hand in his and bought it to my lips; placing a gentle kiss on it before pulling it away from his lips. He placed it back on the table and started to serve tea. Whilst we sat and ate he asked me about everything that I had done whilst he was in hospital. After tea he got out a chocolate cheesecake and placed a slice on my plate. I smiled at him and stuck my finger in it; smearing it across my lips once he had turned his back to put the cake in the fridge. Ed turned around and chuckled; walking over to me. I looked at Ed innocently and cocked my head to the side. He stood beside me and leant down; placing two fingers under my chin and lifting my head. His lips captured mine and his tongue ran over my lips; licking away the chocolate. 

I pushed him back slightly and stood up; jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist. He stumbled back slightly but gained his balance as he pushed me into a wall; placing both hands either side of my head on the wall. He pulled away and started to kiss down my neck; sucking at my sweet spot slightly and making me moan. Ed pulled off of my neck and started to kiss his way back to my lips where he once again captured them with his. His tongue darted out and swiped across my bottom lip; asking for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue slipped between my lips. Our tongues battled for dominance; rubbing and tangling together. He pulled me off the wall and walked us to the bedroom where he placed me gently on the bed; unhooking my legs from around his waist.

I sat up and looked around; seeing rose petals scattered all around the room and Ed was stood with his – now – bare back facing me. I removed my shirt and pants; throwing them to the floor before I slowly stood up and walked to Ed; wrapping my arms around his waist and placing my hands flat on his chest. I kissed his neck lightly and pulled away; getting him to turn around. He looked me up and down before he pulled me against his body. We rested our foreheads together; just staring into each other’s eyes.

“Do you really want to do this?” Ed whispered; searching my eyes to see if I wanted to back down from what we promised each other before his accident.

“I really want this Ed. I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else.” I told him; pecking his lips and pulling him towards the bed.

I pulled him onto the bed and attached our lips again. He pushed me down onto the mattress and straddled my waist; leaning down and sucking my neck. He sucked a mark on my neck and ran his hands down my side; massaging my hip. His fingers brushed over my breasts; causing me to gasp and bite his collarbone. He groaned against my neck and pulled off; giving the new bruise one last lick. I bit his other collarbone and sucked on it. I pulled away from his neck and tugged at his pants. He looked at me and smiled before he undid his jeans and tugged them off; throwing them in the corner.

Ed placed his hand on my neck and pulled me up off the mattress; undoing my bra with his other hand whilst he kissed me passionately. He pulled my bra off and threw it with the rest of the clothes before he tugged my panties off. I pulled away from the kiss and tugged at his jocks. He leant back and I tugged them down his legs; pulling them off and chucking them somewhere else. I led back down whilst Ed leant over and grabbed the bottle of lube he had in the draw and a condom. 

“Are you ready?” Ed asked; looking me right in the eye.

“Yes Ed, I want this.” I replied; leaning up to peck his lips before biting his lip slightly.

He grinned and leant back on his heels; popping the top on the bottle and covering his first three fingers with lube. Ed looked me in the eye as he spread my legs and positioned himself between my legs and rubbed a finger over my clit. He pushed his finger in and made me gasp. Ed leant down and placed a kiss on my collarbone as he pumped his finger inside of me. He pulled out and added another finger; stretching me and bending his fingers. 

Ed’s fingers found my G-Spot and made me scream; my mouth finding his shoulder as I bit it. Soon he had all three fingers inside of me and was bending them and twisting them; hitting my G-Spot every time and making me bite his shoulders and arms. He pulled out and leant back on his heels; opening the condom packet and rolling it down his cock. Ed handed me the lube bottle and kissed my cheek. I squeezed some onto my hand and coated his length.

He pushed me down and kissed my lips; kissing down my neck and between my breasts; rubbing them before he continued to kiss down. His right hand was placed on by the side of my head whilst his left hand was on the head board; holding him above me. The tip of his cock was pressed against my entrance; teasing me slightly. Ed looked down and smiled slightly as he thrusted halfway in. A slight scream of pain slipped from my lips as he finished thrusting in. Ed bought his lips to my cheek; kissing away the tears that had slipped free.

“I’m so sorry babe.” Ed whispered; capturing my lips with his.

He started to pulled his hips back and thrusted in again; slowly and lovingly. He bought his left hand down to my breasts and started to massage them as he pounded into my slowly. My hands found their way to his hair and my fingers got tangled in his ginger locks. Ed hit my G-Spot once again; making me moan into his mouth and bit his lip; tugging on it as he slowly rocked into me. I wrapped my leg around his waist and tugged on his hair.

“Jesus Christ… I’m close…” Ed moaned as he rocked into me again.

I hummed as he pinched at one of my nipples; rolling it between his thumb and forefinger before doing the same to the other one. When he finished giving my breasts attention; his hand found its way down to my core and started to rub at my clit; making a warm sensation start to pool in my stomach. Ed’s pace started to quicken; his finger getting faster as well. He was pounding into me faster; trying to get me to the same high he was soon gonna experience.

“Jesus... Lila” Ed groaned as he spilt his load into the condom.

“Oh my… Ed…” I moaned as I came.

Ed rocked me through our orgasms before he collapsed on top of me. He pulled out; a slight whine emitting my mouth at the feeling of emptiness. Ed peeled the condom off his soft cock; tying the end and getting off the bed to throw it in the trash. I moved around on the bed slightly; a pain shooting up my back.

“Ouch…” I muttered; my hand flying to the small of my back.

“Oh sorry babe, you’re gonna be a bit sore tomorrow. I love you babe. I’m sorry for missing our anniversary.” Ed said as he walked back over to me; getting on the bed and pulling me against his body.

“I love you too baby and I reckon what you did tonight made up for missing our anniversary.” I murmured; rolling over to kiss him.

“I hope so, now get some sleep; you’ll be in bed most of the day I think.” Ed whispered in my ear; running a hand up and down my back.

“Night Eddie.” I managed out through a stifled yawn.

“Night Lila.” Ed chuckled; kissing the top of my head.

~~ Written by my friend 1D_Collector29 ~~


End file.
